Pride
by awkwardcadabra
Summary: Toris is upset with Feliks, because the Polish man made him look like a bad boyfriend and ignored his feelings.


"Liet, come on!" Feliks inquired.

"No!" Toris snapped "Get out of my room!"

They were currently in a hotel, for a two days world meeting. Both of them had been fighting, since they departed from the airport because Feliks was accusing Toris of not paying enough attention to him when all the Lithuanian wanted to do, was being prepared for the meeting.

The Polish man didn't react, so Toris tried again.

"Feliks, leave my room!"

"You can't be serious." Feliks muttered.

"Well, if you're not going to apologize, you can go to your room. I'm really upset."

"But, Liety." Feliks said "You were like totally ignoring me the past two days. I'm not in the wrong here!"

"Yes, yes you are! You made a huge scene at the airport and accused me of not paying enough attention to you! You made me feel like a terrible boyfriend and you made it seem like one in front of 4 other nations!" Toris snapped at his boyfriend "Now leave! I don't want you to stay the night. You really hurt my feelings."

Feliks pouted "Fine." he muttered, as he started to pack his garments back into his suitcase, which he had unpacked in his boyfriend's room.

Toris crossed his arms, watching the Polish man. Feliks looked really sad and Toris considered to just simply forgive him and hug him, seeing as fighting really was not necessary.

But that changed, when Feliks muttered a quiet "Now you won't even let me stay.", as he picked up the suitcase to leave.

Toris felt anger bubble in his chest again "Leave! And stop trying to make me feel bad! I'm not in the wrong here and you know it."

The blond male walked to the door and opened it, looking back at Toris "If you don't want me, you can just say so! If I'm too annoying, you can just, like, tell me, instead of shutting me out! Tell me you don't want me and I'll leave you to live on your own if you would like that so much!"

Toris didn't know how to respond.

Feliks sighed, sadly "Night." he muttered and left.

.

Eliza was snapped out of her paperwork when she heard a knock at the door. She made her way towards it and opened it, finding a certain blond Polish man, looking up at her, trying not to cry.

"Feliks!" She exclaimed "Whatever happened to you? And why are you not with Toris? And why do you look like you're about to cry? Come in and tell me!"

At that Feliks burst into tears and rubbed his eyes, sobbing "L-liet and I-"

"Wait, no come in and sit down, okay?" Eliza said softly, guiding her friend inside and sitting him down on the sofa.

"Now tell me what happened." She said warmly, rubbing his back.

After Feliks had finished telling her, she nodded. "Well, I think that you should just apologize. I mean, if you do, he will calm down and probably apologize, too."

Feliks sniffled "I thought you'd totally be on my side."

"I'm on no one's side, Feliks. I'm neutral." She laughed a little "That means no invading my country." She saw how Feliks chuckled and smiled "Okay, jokes aside. I am just telling you my opinion. But if you don't feel like going to him and apologizing now, I just have to tell you to do it tomorrow."

Feliks nodded "I-if he talks to me."

"He will. Don't worry. Just tell him that you want to talk and he will talk to you."

"I, like totally overreacted at the end… Telling him that if he wouldn't want me, he should just say so. That was over the top, right?"

She nodded "But you can stay the night. We can cuddle if you'd like to."

"I'd really like that… Like I need that right now." He muttered and both of them got up.

.

Two hours later, they were lying in bed, Eliza holding Feliks, trying to calm him down

The Hungarian sighed, running her hand up and down her friend's back "It's going to be alright. People, who love each other that much, will surely make up after a fight."

"Yes…?" Feliks murmured, his face buried in her neck "W-what if he doesn't forgive me and tells me to, like, not talk to him ever again or like to just leave him alone or to stop being his boy-"

"Don't even finish this sentence. You know, he would not leave you over a fight. He's

just upset. Talk to him, alright?"

"Alright… Tomorrow. Can you tell me a story…?"

"Which one?" Eliza smiled at him.

"That one Hungarian fairytale you used to tell me, when I was young, whenever I got sad. You know, like, you used to hold me, while sitting under a big oak tree."

"Alright." The brunette smiled and started to narrate the story, watching as Feliks fell into a deep slumber in her arms.

.

The next day, everyone was preparing for the meeting, organizing their papers, as one nation after the other walked into the room, taking their seats.

Feliks watched, as Raivis walked in and sat down two seats away from him, leaving space for Toris in the middle, since it was his seat.

Feliks kept his eyes on the door until he saw the brunet Lithuanian walk in.

The blond's eyes lit up and he watched his boyfriend walk over, before taking a seat next to him, looking at the other nations.

Feliks looked at Toris "Hey, Liet? I was wondering, if, after this meeting, we could maybe, like, ta-"

He stopped when he saw Toris ignoring him, turning to talk to the smaller nation on his other side.

The blond pouted and supported his head on his fist "Toris!" He demanded, drawing out the second letter of the name.

"What?" His boyfriend snapped at him "I'm talking to Raivis. It's important."

Feliks flinched a little and nodded "Hey, I was wondering, if, after this meeting, you'd like to come and-"

"No."

"But you just totally inter-"

"No, Feliks." The brunet sighed and went back to ignoring him. "I really don't feel like

talking to you today. I'm still really upset."

Feliks' face fell and he nodded, feeling his chest clench in sadness and disappointment, as he started to unpack his pens for the meeting.

.

The meeting continued on and was not very interesting. Ludwig, being the host, of course, held a few speeches, followed by some others.

Then it all erupted into an argument. That was not surprising Feliks at all.

The blond just watched, as everyone insulted each other and called each other out on their flaws until Ludwig slammed his hands on the table and bellowed a deep "Enough!" that filled the room before silence fell.

He looked around "We will continue our discussion about border control. And we will not bring our personal affairs into it! Poland, you are the next!"

Feliks nodded and stood up, lifting his papers, as he cleared his throat.

Toris watched as his boyfriend held his speech. He couldn't fail to notice him talking quite slowly and with a hint of sadness in his voice, while still trying to uphold his professional façade.

The brunet bit his lip, as guilt started to wash over him. Maybe he had been too harsh. Feliks obviously just wanted to cuddle, which could be considered a normal activity for them, especially after a fight. And he had just simply withdrawn this way of comfort from his obviously sad partner.

He watched, as Feliks' fingers trembled ever so slightly. He was sure only he'd noticed. Toris had gotten very good at reading the Polish man's body language.

Toris sighed quietly. He should probably talk to his boyfriend later on. They could talk this trough. They always do, when they fight. And they always find a solution.

.

As the meeting finished, everyone gathered their papers and other things and slowly the room drained of its occupants.

Toris walked over to Feliks "Hey, Feliks. I was thinking that maybe we could talk?"

The Polish man swallowed "You wanna talk? Yeah, I mean, sure, I just need to bring my stuff to my room and I totally need to shower and-"

"You don't want to talk to me." Toris stated as if it was a matter of fact.

"I do, but I just-"

"Why?" Toris interrupted again.

"I just can't right now." Feliks sighed "Look I know I messed up and you probably don't ever wanna be with me again, because I am so selfish. I am so selfish. I totally disregarded your problems and made you feel bad about yourself. I hurt you and I understand that you're angry, but if you're going to break up with me, could you at least not do it before the next meeting tomorrow? I don't wanna bawl my eyes out during a meeting, because I see my ex or something."

"What…?" Toris muttered "Po, I-"

"Look, I get it, it's okay, just can we please procrastinate this breakup?"

"You want to break up?" Toris said, a saddened "Why? Just because we fought? Can't we talk about this like adults?"

"You want to break up!" Feliks said "That's why you've been ignoring me! You probably talked to all your friends about it, during lunch break, while I was alone and miserable!"

In the background, Eliza watched the scene and sighed, stepping in "Both of you, shut up! You're both missing the point! Toris wants to talk to you, Feliks! Settle things in a calm manner and make up! And Toris, Feliks wanted to talk to you for the whole day and you ignored him! No wonder, he is making misassumptions! Look, Feliks did something wrong and Toris did, but you guys love each other and can solve this."

Both of them looked at the Hungarian.

"I- What?" Toris asked "Oh, Feliks. I'm really sorry!" The Lithuanian exclaimed, feeling really guilty. He was so upset that he as completely ignoring his boyfriend.

Feliks swallowed "I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to make you feel like a bad boyfriend and ignore your feelings… Can we just please make up?"

"Yes, I think, that's the best thing to do. How about we make up now and just go upstairs, cuddle up, watch some stupid afternoon TV and then order something for dinner from the room service?" Toris suggested and smiled at his boyfriend.

Feliks nodded and immediately hugged his boyfriend "Yes, that's a really nice idea, Liet. I love you." He mumbled.

"I love you, too." Toris smiled and hugged Feliks back.

Eliza smiled "I'm so happy for you. Well, I'll be in my room now and leave you alone. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a nice evening." She waved and left.

Toris took Feliks hand and offered him a smile. When the Polish man returned it, the Lithuanian knew, that everything was well now, because it was Feliks smile that made him feel safe and loved. And he was ever so happy that he was able to make Feliks feel the exact same emotions.


End file.
